


'I kissed my best friend' trend.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Enter the gays, F/F, Gay, Let's Go Lesbians, Robin uses tiktok, TikTok, Uncanon Bisexual Character, i dont make the rules (oh wait i do), im sorry, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Robin and Penny's first kiss.ORRobin uses Tiktok and gets embarassed. Thats it. Thats the fic.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Penny Robinson
Kudos: 7





	'I kissed my best friend' trend.

“Remember our first kiss?” Penny asked the blondie she was leaning into, grinning. Robin groaned. Steve, Vijay and Judy looked around them confusedly.

“Do you have to remind me every time we’re in public?” Robin asked. Penny faked an innocent expression.

“Why would you think I do it on purpose? I’m only seeing if you remember.” She said. Robin rolled her eyes, but everyone knew it she didn’t mean it badly.

Vijay cleared his throat. “When was your first kiss?”

“Yeah, spill.” Judy said from her spot on the couch.

“Same as your sister.” Steve said, gesturing to Judy. Penny looked at Robin slyly.

“Yes.”

“No, Penny, it was so cringy—”

“It was really romantic I thought.”

“It was on TikTok!”

Everyone burst out laughing and Penny sat up and scrolled through her bookmarked ones, letting out an “Aha!” as she found it.

Robin groaned and lay back down.

_Video: Shows Robin doing a thinking pose, while text appeared around her. “I’ve known my best friend Penny for two years and a half. She’s really kind and we lowkey flirt all the time… I’ve liked her for a while, so I’m deciding to do the ‘Kiss your best friend!’ trend. This was a genuine reaction.”_

_Shows Robin and Penny both sitting on a couch, seemingly watching some TV and eating popcorn. Robin says something to her and Penny turns round and Robin kisses her. Penny’s shoulders tense at first, then relax._

_They finish the kiss and Robin turns round to grab the phone and end the video._

“Aww, that’s adorable!” Judy told the blonde, turning to her. She saw the blonde lying face down in pillows, and what she could see of her ear was bright red.

“Fuck you, Penny.” Robin’s muffled voice came from the pillows. Judy, Vijay and Steve lost it, while Penny sat there looking smug.


End file.
